


甜蜜蜜三十題 - 02.後知後覺的撒嬌(黑安)

by noteheaven



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven
Summary: ※甜蜜日常小短篇※我其實只是想寫穿著襯衫+圍裙，袖子捲到手肘的黑澤有夠性感
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi - Relationship, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi - Relationship, 黑迟優一/安達清
Kudos: 54





	甜蜜蜜三十題 - 02.後知後覺的撒嬌(黑安)

安達敏銳地察覺到，那天之後的黑澤，怎麼好像更黏人了。 

打從自己向他告白，兩人正式升級成戀人後，雖然黑澤整天春風得意地像隻孔雀似的，但至少在辦公室的時候，他還有稍微克制自己不要那麼展示得那麼明顯。

今天早上，安達已經不知道感受到幾次那股由自家戀人方向而來，熱情到快燒起來的視線。每次抬頭他總是能看到對方直直看向自己的目光，而在看到自己被發現後，黑澤總是回以一個爽朗到讓人覺得眼睛痛的笑容，然後，滿足地低頭開始辦公。

抓了抓頭，安達真心不解自家戀人到底是怎麼回事。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

當晚兩人照舊在安達家吃飯，晚餐理所當然是由廚藝達人黑澤優一掌勺。

安達一邊癱軟在床上邊打著Switch，一邊聞著逐漸四溢的飯菜香。

『啊…』偷偷瞄了瞄在廚房忙碌著的戀人背影，『天阿我怎麼這麼幸福…』

安達在心裡感嘆著。穿著直挺襯衫圍著圍裙，袖子因為要方便做事而捲到肘間的黑澤，一臉認真的樣子看起來超級迷人。安達不禁想起今日對方在公司的時候也是如此專注地望向自己，然後，他無法克制地吞了口口水。

只是這樣欣賞對方的身影，自己居然有種怦然心動的感覺。

放下手中的switch，安達害羞得用雙手遮住臉，耳根一陣發燙。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊   
  
吃飽了也收拾好的兩人，趴在床上有一搭沒一搭地聊著。大概因為實在太撐，加上昏黃燈光的催化，安達沒過多久就開始打起哈欠。

小貓般打瞌睡的可愛模樣全被黑澤收進心裡，看著戀人既長且濃密的睫毛一眨一眨地，黑澤突然很想靠近對方，親吻他迷人的眼睛，看這樣是不是能遏止一些自己的心癢難耐。  


甚至，他還想親吻更多會讓戀人發出誘人聲音的地方。

深深吸了口氣，黑澤努力克制這突如其來的衝動。

『安達都在朋友面前承認我們交往中了…』黑澤一邊溫柔地環抱著戀人，一邊在心裡告誡自己。『當初說好要一步一步慢慢來的，把持住啊黑澤優一……』

『也不可以讓安達發現我居然吃柘植的醋，那實在太小家子氣了！』

安達窩在自家戀人懷裡，被對方稍高的體溫以及貼在後背的一雙大手拍撫得昏昏欲睡，一邊聽著從自家戀人心裡傳來的自我對話。

『原來…』半夢半醒間安達突然領悟到今天整天戀人不對勁的原因。

這樣的黑澤真是太可愛了，怎麼辦，自己好像又更喜歡他了。

安達嘴角微微揚起，帶著甜甜的笑容酣然入夢。


End file.
